


【有平】Pure Uniform，完美军服控 上

by nanatezcatli



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>军服调教，鞭打情节，时限内的D/S</p>
            </blockquote>





	【有平】Pure Uniform，完美军服控 上

“看着我，丈。”

他深深吸了口气，缓慢把视线从自己擦得铮亮的军靴上抬起来，戴着黑色皮质手套的手指却紧张得更用力地绞住了军服下摆。衣服的长度刚好盖住他腿间，可他仍然下意识把它往下拉。仅仅被这样注视着，还没有任何碰触他就半挺了，勃起的欲望贴在衬衣柔软的纯棉面料上，又湿又凉。位于他身后床头柜上的那盏灯拧到了最暗，是屋子里唯一的光源。朦胧的光线将他赤裸的双腿笔直地投射到对面的白墙上，站在墙前面的那个人尽管戴着眼镜，他还是清晰感受到了对方目光中内敛的锋利。

有马贵将和他一样，穿着只有在表彰大会才会穿上的军服——只不过是纯白的。金色挂穗的流苏从他黑色的肩章上整齐地垂下，同样颜色的绶带两端连接着右肩和前襟，左胸则象征性地挂上了奖章——两枚白双翼，一枚金木犀，正好比他多一枚。他腰间系着样式简约的黑色皮带，及膝的军靴完美衬托出他修长结实的腿型。平子抬起眼，在对上他的视线时无可避免地吞咽了一下，有马审视的目光透露着令人无处可逃的威压感和不容抗拒，和刚才命令他的语调一样，但一和他眼神交汇，有马的嘴角就微微勾了起来，对他展现出鼓励的笑容。

“别这么紧张，手放下来，衣服都被你弄皱了。”

有马一边说道，一边用教鞭轻轻拍击另一只手掌。裁剪精致的雪白皮手套紧紧裹住他的手指，教鞭则是用上好的小羊皮切成长条编制成的，顶端分了叉，会更容易在皮肤上留下痕迹。平子照做了，他逼迫自己放开衣摆，双手垂在大腿两侧，像个受表彰的军人一样，佩戴着军章，衣衫笔挺身姿挺拔地站在有马面前——当然，下身什么也没穿。

太超过了，这种状况。从有马让他穿戴整齐但就是不允许他穿裤子开始，事情就滑向一个他无法预估的境地。他自然了解有马一向是强人所难的，不过前几天特等搜查官提出这种要求时，经过内心一番激烈的挣扎，最终仍然同意的也是他，连这根教鞭都是他俩一起在ebay挑选的，还是有马付的钱……现在临阵逃脱未免会显得自己有点怂，何况他并不是毫无感觉。好吧，这点也在意料之外，他竟然能这么快就有感觉，放在以前他简直不敢想。

尤其是看到有马嘴角还噙着一丝若有若无的笑意，鞭子的尖端落在皮质手套上发出清脆悦耳的拍打声，仿佛在昭示接下来他会受到怎样的对待。特等搜查官步伐从容，不紧不慢地向他逼近，镜片后的目光深邃得像是能把人吸进去，做工精美的军装恰到好处地勾勒出他宽阔的肩膀和细窄的腰，他向他走来，每一步都充满男性的力量感与侵略性，这是征服者的姿态，平子几乎立刻就意识到这一点，而有马看起来也并不想隐瞒。

“你在害怕？”有马问道，在离他几步的地方站定，用教鞭抵住他的领口。“我……”平子又吞咽了一下，喉部的压力让他更加口干舌燥。有马让鞭子沿着他胸前的排扣往下滑，像是威胁一般，以平稳的速度缓慢靠近他的下腹。“我没有……害怕。”他及时回答，紧接着一阵撕裂空气的锐利声响突然在他胸前炸开了，他整个人剧烈一抖，把嗓子里的一口呼吸生生憋了回去。有马抽了他一鞭，其实并不用力，打在衣服上他甚至感觉不到疼痛，但这个开场太过高能，一瞬间他真的有点被吓到了，一动不动地僵在原地，大气也不敢出。

“你在撒谎，以为我看不出来？”有马微微一笑，表情却完全不像他的动作那么严厉，“丈，你不是答应我，要诚实告诉我你的感受吗？”

“……是的。”平子答道，在有马含笑的注视中他马上意识到回答还不够，“我答应过……有马先生，会诚实告诉你我的感受，否则我会因为谎言……受到惩罚。”

他将之前的约定像背书一样从喉咙里挤出来，惩罚两个字让他又心惊肉跳了一下。其实他明白刚才有马的力道控制得很好，只是想吓唬吓唬他，可这种身临其境的压迫感太强了，明明只是一块柔软的皮片，他不知道为什么被这种东西顶住会给他这么大压力，以至于谎话脱口而出。“我很高兴你没有忘记，希望你也不要忘记刚才的惩罚。”有马再次开口道，嗓音温柔，手上却稍微使了点力让鞭子尖戳进他的胸膛，“我再问一次，你害怕吗？”

“…………”平子舔了舔嘴唇，“我……害怕，并且不安。”

“因为什么？”有马追问。

这难道也是惩罚的一种？平子的手指抽动了一下，又无奈地控制自己紧贴身体两侧。他其实很想低头看下自己现在硬成什么样了，但在有马的注视下他做不到，而且有马不可能没注意……“因为羞耻让我……”

他憋了半天，才低声吐出接下来的字，“兴奋了。”

这太耻了，说完之后他脸颊滚烫，刚刚因为惊吓而略有些瘫软的分身又重新抬起头。有马凝视了他片刻，忽然柔和地笑起来，看上去很是满意。“你羞于承认这个事实，但还是承认了，做得很好，丈。”他对他的努力给予了肯定，接着继续命令，“把扣子解开。”

平子挣扎了好一会才抬起手，手套让他的动作有些不便，加上他本来就有点发抖，这任务着实花费了一些时间。有马耐心等待着，没有催促他也没有再动手，视线一直在他的脸和手上徘徊。直到他解开军装，把里面衬衣的最后一颗扣子也扭开，有马才对他点点头，用鞭子拨开他的衣襟。

胸部的肌肤裸露在空气中，平子不由得颤抖了一下，而下一秒柔软的小羊皮就贴到他的乳尖上。有马用鞭子分叉的尖端来回轻抚那粒浅褐色的乳珠，没两下平子就忍不住喘了一口。这太诡异了，跟手，嘴唇，牙齿和舌头的刺激完全不同，但并不是不舒服。有马先把一边乳头撩得硬挺勃起，又去戏弄另一边，这回换成了轻拍的方式。等两边一样后，鞭子尖再次按在他的胸口上，有马轻声问：“刚才打得疼吗？”

“不疼。”他老实回答，有马突然抬起鞭子，他一愣之后赶紧补充，“真的不疼，鞭子很软，被打其实也没什么感觉，虽然声音有点……”

平子停下来，有马探询的视线让他猛然意识到这家伙是故意的，像之前惩罚他的不坦率一样，特等搜查官在用这种方式逼迫他主动说出自己的感受。顿时平子一口气有点提不上来，“有马先生，你这样有点不对啊。”

有马挑了挑眉毛。

“你这么吓唬我，我会……疲软的。”他板起脸说道，当然他自己也不知道这能有多少效果就是了。有马哑然地睁大眼，鞭子轻巧地挑起他的衬衣下摆，把那块布料从他湿得一塌糊涂的龟头上剥离开。“你管这个状态叫疲软？”

平子觉得像被打了一巴掌，不疼，但脸上火辣辣地发烫，尤其是一股热流又从马眼涌出时，他再也控制不了伸手捂住了下体。几乎是同一时刻，教鞭就狠狠抽在他的手背上。他倒抽一口冷气往后缩，有马趁机强势地用鞭子把他的一只手拨到身后，接着对另一只手如法炮制。

“我没允许你动手。”有马柔声说道，再次撩开他裆部那片湿透了的面料。平子整个身体都绷紧了，准备迎接接下来不知会落到何处的鞭打。但特等的惩罚并没有降临，有马甚至没再调侃他，只将鞭子插进他结实的大腿根部，扭动了两下就完全钻了进去，软而细腻的编织面紧紧贴住他的会阴。

“我做得对不对不是你要关心的问题，这由我来考虑并决定。丈，我再说一次，你现在唯一要做的就是信任我，信任，并且服从。”有马顿了一下，“这对你来说困难吗？”

“……”他没有马上出声。信任并服从有马不要说困难，这就是他十年来一直在做的事，已经如同呼吸一样自然和轻松，可现在却不同……这个游戏要求他完全放弃思考，把自己的身体和心灵全然托付给另一个人，让这个人为他做出判断。这违背他的天性，也违背他和有马一直以来的相处模式。在游戏开始之前他并不认为这多难，只要像以前那样尽己所能满足并迎合有马就可以了，但现在游戏没开始多久他就深刻体会到，他想得太简单了。

“我不是不相信有马先生，只是……”他深深吐出一口气，“我做不到什么都不在意。”

“因为丈在意的重点不对。”有马耐心说道，“你的所有注意力都被羞愧和耻辱夺走了，反而忽略了它们带来的愉悦，你看看你……”他让教鞭在他腿间缓慢轻插，一阵隐约的酥麻从尾椎窜上，平子又一个激灵。

“你的身体是顺从的，但矜持让你的意志无法顺从，这难道就是小才子说的口嫌体正直？”

平子眼前一黑。“你哪里听来的？”

“你们联机时候的语音啊，”有马无所谓地耸了耸肩，军装笔挺的衬肩令他这个动作看起来格外优雅和迷人，“音箱开这么大，我怎么会听不到。”他说着，沉默了一秒，“你不会真的以为这些我一点不懂吧？”

“……有马先生懂的肯定比我多。”他回答，语气实在过于诚恳，反而惹得有马笑起来。“关键时刻不准吐槽。”特等搜查官警告道，对他扬了扬下巴，“丈，你得学会克服这个，专注在羞耻上只会让你越来越焦虑，你知道战胜它最快的方法是什么吗？”

有马说完，等待了片刻，“我在问你话。”

“知道。”平子最终叹了口气，尽量控制住自己颤抖的声音，“和恐惧一样，战胜它最快最有效的方法，就是不断挑战它。”

“我知道你一向不会让我失望。”有马温柔地说，示意地动了动插在他腿间的教鞭，“夹紧了，不准松开。”


End file.
